Life After The Jewel BORING VERSION
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Has life after the jewel changed the characters?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters but I do own this fanfic.

Life After The Jewel

The day the jewel had been put back together was both happy and sad for the group. Naraku was dead and Miroku's wind tunnel was gone. Songo did get back her little brother. But now what would happen to the gang everyone had really known now as family.

Well Miroku asked Songo to bare his children and guess what ,she finally said yes to him. No one was really shocked because everyone had known that Songo loved Miroku the only one who really didn't know was Miroku.

And as for Shippou the little kitsune he went back to live with Miroku and Songo even though he much would rather live with Kagome. Kagome now had no real reason to stay in the feudal area accept that she was in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was also in love with Kagome but he decided it wouldn't work because to many people would seek to kill them and he couldn't bare the thought of her death, So he had Kagome go back home and she took the jewel so it would be safe when she got into the well Inuyasha stayed behind…. And that's the base of this story now onto the real good parts.

A year later…… "Kagome dear will you please go to the store and buy me some eggs?"… " Yes mom"… Kagome now was just a normal girl , a girl who was in the 11th grade she often caught herself thinking about Inuyasha and the others. She wondered how big the kitsune got Shippou. She missed them all …( And now what did my mom want me to get from the store ) Kagome asked herself.

" Songo you shouldn't lift that" … Songo was now 4 months pregnant after the group had split Songo and Miroku were wed and quickly began reproducing. Shippou was adopted by them which was good for Songo's little brother he had a friend. As for Inuyasha really no one ever saw him around.

" Miroku I'm fine really I can lift my own bowl to eat from it"… All of them thought about Kagome and the group they all had been in and they all missed it. Shippou was getting quite big and was always asking( Why cant I go and see Kagome)… And they would always respond ( because the only one that can is Inuyasha)

End of chapter sorry its so boring…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I dont own anything of this story except for the idea of which i hope is mine but if not SORRY !

Life After The Jewel CHAPTER 2

As kagome finally realized she was sent for eggs , She heard a small child behind her talking to his mother .

" awwww mom why cant we go to the park , I want to grow up and be a ninja! And to be a ninja you have to practice strength like on the monkey bars!!"

Kagome just smirked, because she of course knew what it really took to be one . I mean after all going back and fourth to the fuedal era . People in her time didnt no what it MENT to be a real ninja.

Somwhere In the Forest of Inuyasha

All was quiet except for the sound of

someone whispering to themself while sleeping up against the sacrad tree(( i wi sh they were here )) SNOOR SNOOR SNOOR SNOOR (( kagome i miss you i miss you i ... ))

Inuyasha was asleep against his and kagomes tree.

Battleing for years took alot out of him so when he had the chance to rest here and there he did , but after Kagome left he had been sleeping for quite awhile . Well for along time , and it was about time he woke up .

End of chapter ... NEXT one Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha awoke to a loud thud in front of him

He jumped away from the tree and reached for his sword.

" INUYASHA DONT ITS ME SHIPPOU!"

It was shippou alright , But a bigger version of him . Over the year he had grown into a teen fox demon and was now the size of Inuyasha .

Inuyasha stood there still with his left hand on the sword .

(( Could it really be him?)) Inuyasha thought to himself

Then he sniffed the air briefly.

Inuyasha: How yeah doing squirt?... I Guess I really cant call you that anymore can I .

Inuyasha sat down in Indian style

Shippou: Have you been sleeping all of these years Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ^yawn^ Yes

Shippou: Wow Kagome was right all those years ago , that eventually tiredness would ketch up with you.

Inuyasha ears drooped down at the thought of Kagome , oh how he missed her .

Shippou: Hey Inuyasha you know what , You should go and see her

Inuyasha: Nah , She's probably busy with her human friends.(( Or she misses me))

Same Day Kagome's World....

Kagome sat around watching TV most of the day , Her gchan was outside yelling for her.

Gchan: "Kagome , Dust the well room please."

Kagome: "what ever gramps"... " I'll do it in a minute"

Mom: " Kagome , Honey you need to-do something go outside please ... for your own health."

Kagome got up off the couch and grabbed a broom from the closet and went to the well house/room

" My sure is dusty in here ."

Kagome hadn't been in the well area since she'd come home over a year ago .

" I wonder what they are up to , Maybe I should go back.. Just for a few hours or so."

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
